Hidden Star
by Twiggy727
Summary: Four kits were born to a mother of two different Clans and their true identities remane unknown to them. They seem rejected by every member of their Clan and have no idea why. Every day it is war between the two Clans, RiverClan and ShadowClan. Upon learning who they are they don't know which side to choose as they continue to seperate and battle one another.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Her green eyes shone in the dark as she crept through the forest. She was weighed down heavily by the kits she carried in her swollen belly. As the crisp night breeze teased her fur she knew that she had nowhere to go, none to trust she could only leave the place where her mate had betray her, where she was rejected. She didn't belong in ShadowClan anymore but she wasn't a wanderer either. She couldn't be. She had Clan blood. She had one last place to go to. She had a line there two.

"They will except me. They have to I have relatives who have lived in that Clan. No Clan would leave a queen to wander." She tried to comfort herself, saying it over and over again but she still quaked with fear and burned with hatred at her former Clan. The lie her mate had told the Clan rang in her ears. Angry cats surrounded her, teeth clipping together.

"This traitor left our Clan to starve! She has broken the Warrior Code to many times to ever be trusted! I saw her! She murdered Sparrowtail with a bite to the throat…" He snarled standing in front of her. She was cast out as a traitor, murderer, and a rouge. He had only gotten rid of her because he knew the leader would pick her as the Clan deputy instead of him. She padded on, flexing her long claws and tearing at the green grass as if her former mate, lie beneath them. Her long black fur was tangled and matted as she trod on. She was about to cross out of her territory when a patrol from her former Clan came by. The sneered and quickly surrounded her, hissing and spitting.

"Shouldn't you have left our territory by now, Dogtooth?" A large tom growled, his voice thick with anger for her. She hated her name. Once she got to her new Clan she was going to change it.

"I was just leaving." She said smoothly. "And I don't go by that anymore." A tawny she cat laughed. The black she cat tensed, readying her claws and her eyes focusing on the circling cats. She was prepared for a battle as two cats sprang at her. She dodged the first and tore the belly of the other. After a few more failed attempts the largest of the group stopped and stood up tall and strait.

"This is a waste of our lives. We'll use our time to find an actual threat to our Clan." He said and led the cats away. The now unnamed she cat blinked. They had just let her go? She thought they would've killed her or wounded her at least but instead they just trotted away as if nothing had happened, hardly even laying a claw on her. Then it dawned on her and she smiled smugly as she trotted out of her old territory, the place she had been born and grew up. They would miss her.

….

She was very nervous as she snuck up on the RiverClan camp. She had been dodging patrols and trying to hide her scent all night and the sun was now beginning to rise. It was the moment of truth and she knew the warriors wouldn't welcome her warmly, they definitely wouldn't expect a former ShadowClan queen to stroll right in the middle of their camp. She took a deep breath and pushed through threw the entrance. At first they didn't notice her, thinking that she was just a returning patrol but when her scent hit their nostrils every head in the Clan turned to look strait at her.

"Ambush!" Yowled a small apprentice and he lunged at her, slicing her shoulder open. She knew there was no point in fighting back so she crouched to the ground submissively. All the warriors became confused and hesitated, surrounding her.

"It could be a trap!" Yowled a queen, hidden in the crowd.

"I don't smell or hear any others." Announced another.

"She came alone?!" shouted an elder tom. Then muttering broke out as the clan parted to let a huge tom through. He stopped in front of the black she cat. His eyes burned with anger that a ShadowClan warrior would saunter right into the heart of their territory as if they could do nothing about it, as if they were weak.

"What is your business here?" He hissed.

"I thought for sure you would recognize me, Pebblestar." She said. "I am your mother's sister's daughter."

"Dogtooth?" He asked.

"That is no longer my name…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Despite her announcement that she came in peace, three massive warriors surrounded her, Pebblestar in the lead. No one spoke to her as they neared the RiverClan camp. The black she cat felt out of place with her thin fur compared to the thick, sleek pelts of the RiverClan warriors. Her fur stood on end, prickling with unease as RiverClan eyes seared through her dark pelt. Icy talons seized her heart as the patrol approached the tall reeds that surrounded the camp and Pebblestar pushed through a small tunnel in the thick reed stalks. The reek of fish struck her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose at the stench. As she crept into the camp she felt multiple pairs of curios eyes turn to her. A young grey apprentice bound up to her with wide eyes.

"What is a ShadowClan cat doing in our camp?! Is she a prisoner?" He meowed, fixing the ShadowClan cat with a hostile glare. Pebblestar only shook his head as he padded up to a large boulder. He hopped nimbly to its highest point and let out a yowl.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Widestone!" His voice rang out loudly as cats began to creep out of their dens to sit at the foot of the rock. "A ShadowClan warrior has been driven from her clan and has come to RiverClan." Yowls of protest sprang up from the cats below.

"ShadowClan are our rivals! My apprentice is in the medicine den because of the recent border fight!" A golden she cat hissed, her yellow eyes were narrowed to slits and her ears were flattened against her head.

"She would choose a mouse tail over one of our lives!" A massive tom snarled, unsheathing his claws. Shouts of agreement sounded out around him. The ShadowClan she cat felt her neck fur begin to rise and her claws slid out instinctively.

"Silence!" Pebblestar yelled. Immediately the cats fell quite but they still glared at the ShadowClan she cat in mistrust. "She is a relative of mine and she is welcome here once her loyalties have been proven!"

"ShadowClan warriors are hardly loyal to their own Clan!" A tortoise shell she cat stated angrily. "She can never be a true RiverClan warrior." Pebblestar seemed to hesitate before nodding in agreement.

"That may be true. But her kits have a chance to become warriors." Pebblestar locked his eyes on the ShadowClan queen. "You have deemed yourself nameless, have you not? The queen nodded. "Then I shall present you with a RiverClan name. From this moment on, you will be known as Coalpelt. May StarClan accept you with this name." No RiverClan cats chanted her name as they would have for a newly named warrior. Instead they glared at her coldly.

"This meeting is over!" Pebblestar ordered and hopped down from the Widestone. All the RiverClan cats broke away into murmuring groups. Coalpelt was surprised to see an apprentice trotting over to her and she recognized the grey tom that had first spoken to her.

"My mentor told me to show you around the camp." He said. Coalpelt searched for the bitterness in his tone but there was none he trotted away, beckoning with his tail for her to follow. She felt her ears grow warm with embarrassment at being shown about by an apprentice though she had no choice but to follow the young cat. He trotted up to a large bush with ferns draping over it. Moss hung so thickly around it that she wondered how any cat could get in and out of it.

"This is the apprentices' den. Over there is the warriors' den." He pointed with his muzzle to a large hollow log and, like the apprentices' den, it was coated with moss. He trotted over to what looked like an old badger den. "Down there is the nursery. You can hear the kits mewling down there." A warm, milky scent seemed to overpower the fishy smell and indeed she could hear kits mewing.

"Get that ShadowClan scum away from my kits!" Coalpelt whipped around to see a ginger and grey she cat sprinting over to her. Coalpelt stepped away from the nursery as the queen slowed to a walk.

"Did she touch any of my kits, Fogpaw?" She snarled the apprentice. He shook his head mildly. She hissed and swung a paw at Coalpelt, claws unsheathed. Coalpelt felt the thorn sharp claws skim the bridge of her nose as she drew back. She muttered something and slipped into the nursery to comfort the kits.

"That's Puddlefur for you." Foggypaw joked as he trotted away from the nursery and over to another bush, larger and more shelter. Elders were licking themselves clean with their backs on Coalpelt.

"The leader's den is over there."Foggypaw mewed, pointing with his muzzle to two large clumps of ferns growing almost right next to the other. On one was a tunnel that led to the middle of the ferns. After Foggypaw had shown her the camp, she trotted over to the fern patch to speak with Pebblestar.

"Pebblestar?"She called inside the ferns.

"Is that you, Coalpelt?" The sleek pale tom rose himself from a mossy nest on top of a tree stump, shook himself, and trotted over to her. "What can I do for you?" Coalpelt hesitated, thinking of what she would say. "I was just wondering where I am to spend the night." She meowed, studying her paws.

"In the nursery, of course." The RiverClan leader answered.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. One of the queens nearly shredded me when I stood next to the nursery." Coalpelt said. Pebblestar seemed to be thinking about this.

"Yes, Puddlefur is very protective of her young. I'll have a word with her later. You have no need to worry." He dismissed her with the twitch of his ears and Coalpelt slipped out of the fern tunnel. She saw Puddlefur trotting over to the fresh-kill pile and pick out a fish for herself. Coalpelt padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small water vole. She was about to take it to a corner of the camp to eat alone when a new voice sounded behind her.

"You're not going to eat that all by yourself, are you?" She looked over her shoulder, the vole still clamped tightly in her jaws, to see a white tom walking over to her. He blinked his yellow eyes warmly at her as he approached.

"Er… w-well I'm quite famished from my travel from ShadowClan." She responded, dropping the vole onto the dusty ground. The tom nodded as if he understood, then stalked away. Coalpelt licked her lips and sank her teeth into the juicy vole. She thanked StarClan it was early newleaf. Her kits are expected soon and she needed fresh meat to keep her going. She bent her neck for another bite when she saw the white tom returning with a fish in his mouth. He sat next to her, his pelt nearly brushing hers as he took a mouthful of fish. She couldn't miss the look of pleasure that gleamed in his yellow eyes when he sat next to her. Surely the RiverClan warrior wasn't in love with her! She had spoken with him at Gatherings but he never showed any kind of feelings for her.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you leave ShadowClan?" He asked kindly. Coalpelt snorted.

"I didn't leave, I was driven out. My former mate told the Clan that I had killed a Clan mate. He knew that if he didn't get rid of me he had no chance of being deputy so with a single lie, I was driven from my Clan and left to wander." The tom gasped.

"I-I'm really sorry! That must have been terrible! What was the piece of crowfood's name, anyway?" He mewed, his eyes clouded with sympathy.

"Branchclaw." Coalpelt spat, eating the last mouthful of her prey

"Well don't worry. The truth will come out and you won't be blamed for what someone else did." His voice softened and he bushed his pelt with hers. For a heartbeat Coalpelt enjoyed the touch of his fur and his words comforted her, but she returned to her senses and stood up, clearing her throat.

"Well thanks for keeping me company." She said swiftly.

"My name is Whitewing by the way, and you're welcome." He meowed standing up and stetching each leg in turn and padded away. As he walked by her, he flicked his tail over her ears and brushed his pelt with hers once more. "See you later, Coalpelt." She heard him purr. Coalpelt looked on after him, sighing happily. She tried to snap out of it. She couldn't fall in love this fast, not from what happened last time! Besides he might already have a mate in the clan. As if StarClan were to answere her thoughts, she saw a dark tabby she cat glaring at her through arrowed eyes. The message was clear. She already wanted Whitewing as a mate. Coalpelt tried to shrug of the feelings she had for the white warrior but he continued to roam about her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Three sunrises had passed since Coalpelt was accepted into RiverClan and most of her clan mates were still wary of her. The black she cat believed she would never gain the trust of Puddlefur, the protective ginger and grey queen. She was hardly able to share the same den without being shredded into crowfood. She squeezed out of the nursery. The entrance of the nursery, like every other den, was covered in reeds. She couldn't get used to all the reeds and cattails everywhere, and there were not as many trees as she was used to but she knew she would be able to adapt to life as a RiverClan cat. Her kits were soon to come and she was worried for their safety. Would they be anything like Barkclaw? What would the clan think of half-clan kits? Many cats in many clans have the blood of different clans, including Coalpelt, but there were no half-clan cats she knew of.

"Coalpelt, Pebblestar sent me to check on you." Shimmertail, the clan medicine cat, meowed around a mouthful of herbs as she trotted over to her. Shimmertail's expression was unreadable as she dropped the herbs at Coalpelt's paws. Shimmertail never really showed any distrust or hatred for Coalpelt, but seemed to avoid her. The medicine cat felt Coalpelt's plump belly for a few moments before turning to face her.

"Your kits are due any day now, probably about three or four." The ancient she cat said before turning around and trotting away. She saw Iceclaw, the deputy, assigning patrols. She was surprised when he beckoned her over with a swish of his tail. She trotted over in confusion.

"I know you are expecting kits soon but you need to learn how to hunt for the clan so I've decided to assign a warrior to teach you." The massive tom growled.

"I'll do it!" Whitewing was running over to her, his eyes brimming with excitement. "I can teach Coalpelt how to catch fish." Iceclaw narrowed his orange eyes to fiery slits at the young warrior. Whitewing held his gaze steadily until he made his choice. "You may go to the river immediately." He said with an edge to his deep voice. Coalpelt felt her pelt prickle with unease at the look he shot her before bounding away. Her fear seemed to evaporate like mist on sunhigh when Whitewing stepped over to her.

"Come on, it's not too far from here." He mewed, walking through the fern tunnel, slowly as not to tire Coalpelt. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to change clans like this." He said to her. Her only response was a curt nod. For a moment there was only silence as tension crackled through the air like lightening. The only sound was there paw steps and the occasional pitter-patter of a mouse scuttling through the undergrowth.

"ShadowClan wasn't really the clan for me." She admitted, looking at the ground. Whitewing looked at her in astonishment. "It just seemed so strange to me ever since Sparrowtail died. She died so suddenly, all the clan was baffled. Sparrowtail was…my mother." Anger suddenly built up inside of her. "And Branchclaw had the nerve to deem me responsible for her death! The clan doubted I had killed her directly but they believed Branchclaw when he said I took a part in her death. I thought he loved me! I—I thought I…loved him." Her voice cracked with sadness. Her broken hearty felt as if it could never be mended. Whitewing opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, thinking better of it. His eyes looked hurt for a moment but then he brightened up again.

"I bet your kits will be beautiful!" He purred, changing the subject. Coalpelt didn't respond. She just padded on deep in thought. Suddenly a new sound reached her ears. It sounded like gurgling and rushing water."

"We're nearing the river." He pointed out. Coalpelt stole a glance at the pure white warrior. It was as if not a speck of dirt dared mark the snow white pelt. And it was so thick! ShadowClan didn't share borders with RiverClan but she remembered at a gathering last Greenleaf when a clumsy RiverClan apprentice had fallen off the log that led to the island where they held the Gatherings and when he climbed out his pelt simply seemed to reflect the water off of him. She couldn't imagine herself with a pelt that sleek and thick. "Neither can my clan mates." She thought somberly. Would she ever be a true RiverClan cat? Whitewing saw the sad look on her face and gave her a gentle lick on the cheek. For a moment she wished herself back in the ShadowClan nursery with her littermates squirming around her with the overpowering smell milk and the cozy warmth lulling her to sleep. She let out a brief purr. The moment was interrupted by an excited mew from Whitewing.

"Okay, we're here. So you want to make sure your shadow doesn't come over the water because then it will scare the fish away so you want to sit as still as you can and wait patiently over the water for a fish to come within your reach. Once you see one you plunge your paw into the water as fast as you can and hook it on your claws, then you through it out on the bank and bite in the head." As he said this, he stood stiffly on the bank and peered into the water, he stood so perfectly still. He held the same position for so long that Coalpelt began to wonder if he was alright, but then, in a swift flash of movement, the white warrior flashed his foreleg into the water and flung a fish out of the water. She saw the silver fish, wriggling and flopping on the ground until Whitewing pounced on it and sank his teeth into its head. He licked his lips and turned to face Coalpelt.

"Your turn." He nodded towards the water where fish still swam. Coalpelt stared uncertainly at the wide, deep river. Despite it being Newleaf the water looked as if it was very cold. She was used the small marsh in ShadowClan territory but she had only hunted in there during the warmer seasons when the muck was either dried up or at least warm and full of frogs. She licked her lips at the memory. Frogs may not look so appetizing but they made for a nice crunchy snack now and then.

"Are you going to fish or stare off into space all day?" Whitewing's meow snapped her out of her memories and she fixed him in her amber gaze before hesitantly trudging over to the river. She cautiously dipped a paw in and leaped back with a squeal.

"It's freezing!" She mewed. Whitewing let out a mmrow of laughter. "This part of the river takes a while to warm up but the current is slower here. Later on I'll bring you back here for a swim."

"No way, I am not swimming!" Coalpelt meowed defiantly, letting out a mock hiss of anger. Whitewing shrugged good-naturedly. "You'll have to learn eventually. Now will you go and catch a fish?" Coalpelt nodded and walked up to the water, careful not to let her reflection, or her shadow, come across the surface of the river. She stood as still as she could for as long as possible but she began to grow restless. She shuffled her pads and licked a paw.

"Don't move!" Whitewing ordered. Coalpelt resumed her stance once more.

"Hold one paw in the air, ready to strike a fish and keep your tail curled off the ground to stay balanced, also make sure not to move your paws because the fish can sense the vibrations. Concentrate only on the fish and don't strike so hastily. Make sure it is well within your reach." Coalpelt wanted to ask him to slow down but she kept her mouth shut. What right did she have to order a RiverClan warrior about? She was hardly more than an apprentice herself! "Keep your shadow away from the water!" Whitewing reminded her sharply and Coalpelt leaned back. Suddenly a sleek shiny body swam in front of her and she struck as fast as she could. She fish swam away with lightening speed and Coalpelt toppled over the edge and into the river. Although the current was not strong in this part of the river is was very deep and only RiverClan cats could swim in it. She paddled with all her might to try to reach the bank of the river but her pelt felt stone-heavy and she felt herself sinking beneath the hungry waves. She felt teeth in her scruff and she was hauled out onto the bank. She coughed up staggering amounts of water and shook with cold.

"A-Are you alright!" She heard the yowl from Whitewing and looked up to see him staring down at with fear and worry. He sighed with relief when he saw her look up at him. "Do you need me to fetch Shimmertail?" He asked between licks as he brushed his tongue many times all around her. She heaved herself to her paws and shook herself, sending droplets of water everywhere.

"Maybe I should learn swimming first." She mewed sarcastically.

"You know that's not a bad idea! You probably scared all the fish away from here to the stream anyway and I don't want to risk you drowning next time you try to fish so maybe you should learn to swim." Coalpelt looked at him as if he were mad.

"You saw what happened to me just a few seconds ago! I nearly drowned! If I'm as hopeless at swimming as I am at catching fish then I'll join the ranks of StarClan before you know it!" She snarled, shaking her black tabby pelt again.

"Not if I'm here to help you." He retorted as his eyes grew serious. Coalpelt shook her head.

"I don't think I'm much of a swimmer and it's much too deep!" Coalpelt pointed with her tail to the dark water. Whitewing looked at the water and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I'll take you to a shallower part of the river and you can practice there. Come on." Without waiting for her to agree he bounded off. Coalpelt sighed. She didn't even know her way back to camp so she had no choice but to follow him. It was not long before they came to a much less deep section of the river. She could wade across if she wanted to. Whitewing quickly gave out instructions.

"I'll let you wade through so you can get used to the water even though it is warmer here, then I'll watch you swim downstream, got it?" He said. Coalpelt nodded and slipped slowly into the water, relieved to feel that it was warmer. She waded from bank to bank multiple times until she felt as if she would never dry.

"Okay, now you just move your legs as if you were walking on land, though slower to push the water out of the way." He shouted from across the river. Coalpelt flicked her ears to show she had heard and began to swim in the direction of the current. For the first few attempts she sank beneath the surface like a rock but on her third try she was able to keep her heads above the water.

"Whitewing, I'm swimming!" She mewed excitedly. She sounded like a new apprentice with her mentor. She turned to look at the white warrior to see his fiery orange eyes brimming with pride. Suddenly the current grew stronger and she had to swim harder as not to be carried away. As she was beginning to get tired she saw Whitewing swimming towards her. He helped her swim back to the bank and she panted from the effort. He licked her between the ears.

"Well done! You'll be swimming as if you were born in RiverClan before you know it!" He purred. "I saw some fish back down by the stream and they are easier to catch there. I'll take you over to practice your hunting.

….

Coalpelt failed many times to catch a fish but on the last attempt she managed to catch one that was snagged on a pointed stone.

"That fish could feed all the elders!" He looked with admiration at the large fish that Coalpelt held in her jaws. Coalpelt nodded happily. She couldn't hold back a rusty purr of pride at her catch even though she knew it was just luck that the fish had caught itself on a rock.

"What are we going to say to Pebblestar about why we're soaking wet?" She managed to ask around the fish.

"I'll just tell him we had time for a swimming lesson after you had caught the fish." He said as they neared the camp. Coalpelt nodded but said nothing else as they pushed through the fern tunnel and into the camp. She dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile and licked her lips. She never thought fish could taste good, judging by how they smell.

"That is quite a big fish you have there." She turned around to see Iceclaw padding up to her. His admiring gaze turned to confusion as he saw her srying pelt. "Whatever happened to you? Did you fall into the river?" Coalpelt shook her head even though she knew that it was true she had fallen into the water. Her fur spiked uncomfortably as it dried, but she ignored so she could answer the deputy.

"We had time for a swimming lesson, that's all." She responded. Iceclaw nodded. "I see." He rumbled, narrowing his eyes as if in thought, before grabbing a blue-grey fish from the pile and walking off to join the senior warriors to eat. Coalpelt picked out a pinkish fish for herself and went over to a shady spot in the clearing. There weren't many places in the camp that could hide a cat from the sun. She sank her teeth into the plump fish, enjoying every morsel of the savory flavor, not to mention the cool earth beneath her. The only thing she didn't like about fish were the scales that seemed to get stuck in her throat but she was surprised at how familiar the flavor already was to her. Her surprise was doubled when she saw a couple she cats trotting up to her with fresh-kill in their teeth.

"Hi, Coalpelt!" One, a very young reddish she cat, mewled in a friendly voice. She looked as if she was a newly named warrior. The other was sleek and golden with yellow eyes and slightly older with a pushed in face. Coalpelt was hardly able to reply with a greeting. She was almost sure these cats were to pull some awful prank on her.

"I'm Scarlettip and this is Fishscale." She introduced her and her friend with a flick of her tail. Fishscale dropped the mouse she was carrying, greeted Coalpelt, and crouched down to eat it. Scarlettip did the same.

"Whitewing told us it was very unfortunate what happened to you in ShadowClan. Maybe you would feel better about it if you told us" Fishscale offered, a glint of curiosity glowing in her wide yellow eyes. Coalpelt swallowed the mouthful of fish she was chewing and briefly explained how her own mate betrayed her and accused her of a crime she did not commit. When she had finished the two she cats were staring at her with both shock and sympathy.

"That's terrible! Why on earth would he do something like that?!" Fishscale exclaimed, flattening her long pointed ears against her head. Coalpelt let out a hiss of discust. "He knew that once my kits had been raised I would be the obvious choice for deputy. He had to find some way to get rid of me or at least make sure I wasn't trusted. After he announced what supposedly happened to Sparrowtail I was chased out of the Clan, never to return. I wouldn't go back to ShadowClan if StarClan came down from Silverpelt and begged me! Loststar is the new leader and he is nothing short of overly ambitious!" She spat in fury before continuing. "He has been leader for only two moons and he's already planning attacks on other clans for more territory. Any advice for you is to keep on your toes. He doesn't care much for borders." Coalpelt warned and took another mouthful of her fish. Everything was silent for a long, tense moment before Scarlettip piped up.

"Were you planning to leave your clan anyway? I would if I were under his leadership."She asked. Coalpelt cocked her head to one side and narrowed her eyes to slits, thinking deeply.

"I guess I was planning to leave eventually. Loststar deemed me a rogue though I know I am much better then that so I came here because my blood runs here."She explained.

"What did your camp look like?" Scarlettip asked.

"Well, the elders' den was a large wild berry bush where they took shelter and the warriors was also a bush. The leader's den was under a wide pin branch with vines draping thickly all around it. The apprentices' den was a mesh of broken branches, needles, and undergrowth. The nursery was a huge pile of needles with a tunnel that lead into it and the medicine den was on ancint, gnarled tree that was hollow on the inside. It was very different from here." Coalpelt finished, glancing around the camp. Scarlettip was about to say something else when Pebblestar trotted over to them. He dipped his head to the young she-cats and turned to address Coalpelt.  
"Whitewing told me about the fish you caught today and how well you swam. I am thinking of assigning him Maplekit as an apprentice once she reaches six moons." The last part he added half to himself as he locked his gaze on a tortoise shell and white kit playing with a soaked piece of moss. He turned his attention back to Coalpelt. "Since you are about to have kits I don't want you out of the nursery at all. Once your kits have been raised I will assign a cat to you to act as your mentor, teaching you how to hunt, swim and fight in our ways. You have already lost your ShadowClan scent and I see you are making new friends within the clan. You are fitting in quite well." He nodded to Scarlettip and Fishscale approvingly before walking away to talk to Iceclaw. Iceclaw was muscular and white with dark grey stripes going downs his back and ringing his tail. She wouldn't want to meet him in battle! Then her gaze drifted to Witewing who was speaking to an apprentice she knew as Salmonpaw. She watched as his muscles rippled beneath his thick bright white fur and his yellow eyes always seemed warm and inviting. He was the first cat to completely welcome her into the clan and he had taught her with such patience how to hunt and swim. He was so wonderful.

"Ahem!" Fishscale and Scarletip both said at once. Coalpelt looked back in front of her to see them staring at her with wide grins and a smug look in their eyes.

"What?" Coalpelt asked in confusion.

"Oh, come on don't think you can fool us, Coalpelt! We aren't blind. We see the way you look at him! You're in love with Whitewing!" Scarlettip announced triumphantly. Fishscale nodded in agreement.

"No I'm not!" Coalpelt snarled indignantly.

"Just come clean already." Fishscale meowed. "He totally likes you to, you know." Coalpelt opened her mouth to defend herself but found she could not. She looked at the ground.

"Okay, okay I like, alright?" She gave up arguing. She looked up to see her new friends looking at her in worry. "What's wrong?" She asked, finishing the fish she had forgotten about.

"Woodstripe likes him to. You've probably seen her before. She's a dark tabby. She really likes Whitewing and I believe she would fight for him if she had to." Fishscale informed Coalpelt.

"Yeah, she is my sister from my mother's first litter so we are always talking. She told me—Wait! She's coming this way!" Scarletip hissed under her breath, pointing with her muzzle over to the dark she cat walking over to them.

"Scarlettip, why are you talking to that ShadowClan crowfood!?" Woodstripe snarled loudly.

"She's a RiverClan cat now and she is really nice. All you need to do is get to know her." Fishscale put in. Woodstripe snorted. "I won't get within a foxlength of her!" She turned around and ran into the warriors' den. Coalpelt shivered in fear. Is it true Woodstripe would fight her for Whitewing?


End file.
